For the love of the Shadow King
by Sierra Wood
Summary: Haruhi owes Kyoya. What she doesn't know is what that one little debt will become. Meanwhile, Kaoru has a secret girlfriend, who also happens to be the daughter of his mother's rival. What will happen to these two couples? You'll have to read to find out. Slight OOC Kyoya but not much, just enough to make the story work. KyoyaXHaruhi KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

'I really need to get some studying in before I the club. But if I'm late again Kyoya- Senpai will just add to my debt', Haruhi muttered to her self. She was the only girl in the host club but everyone (but the other hosts of course) thought she was a boy. She had been keeping the secret since she arrived at Ouran.

"Hey Haruhi!"

'Please don't let it be who I think it is' She thought as she turned around slowly.

"Where are you going? The club room is the other way." It was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, or as Tamaki put it, the devil twins.

'Damn it.' She thought. "I was just going to try to get some studying in before the club."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", they said in unison," you might be late. And we all know what happens when your late"  
"But if you want more debt added be go a head." They said turning and starting to walk away.

"Fine. I'm coming." Haruhi said following them.

The trio walked down the hall toward music room 3 where the host club was held.

* * *

The three made it just in time. When they walked in, Haruhi noticed Kyoya doing something with his laptop. She looked around and also noticed Tamaki sitting in his corner-of-woe, again. 'Kyoua- Senpai probably yelled at him, again. He can be so cold.' She muttered to herself.

"What was that Haruhi?"

She spun around and was face-to-face with none other than the Shadow King himself.

'How does he do that?' She wondered to herself. "Oh I was just wondering why Tamaki was sulking, again."

"Well I suggest that you ask him yourself." He growled

'I would but he might do his father/ daughter thing.' She thought. "I guess that's what I'll end up doing anyway." She answered him. She turned and walked toward Tamaki.

'Why do you care so much about that idiot, Haruhi?' He wondered to himself."Oh. And Haruhi please stay after when the club is over. I need to speak to you."

'Damn it.' She thought. "Ok Kyoya- Seimpi."

She wandered over to where Tamaki was. He was pouting like he always does.

"Um, Senpai. Why are you in this corner, again? You ought to come out. The ladies will be here soon." She said.

Tamaki popped up and spun around. He gave Haruhi a big hug and yelled, "Hauhi cares about her daddy! Daddy is so happy that Haruhi came and got him!"

"Mori- Senpai! Help!"

Mori saw Haruhi struggling in on of Tamaki's hug again and went over to get her out of it like he always does. In one quick grab, Haruhi was freed.

"Thanks Mori- Senpai."

"Yah"

He turned and walked back towards Hunny.

* * *

It was after the ladies had left that things for Haruhi started to get weird.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello, this is my first story I have ever put on here. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. As for the honorifics. I have done my research and hope I get it right. Senpai is easy enough. Still message me if I get the honorifics wrong. I realize this is pretty short. My chapters might be short for a while till I start to get the hang of it. Personally I think Kyoya is better for Haruhi than Tamaki is. This story takes place after the last episode of the anime. Though Hunny and Mori are still third years and in high school for the purpose of this story (Mostly I need Mori to save Haruhi from Tamaki but the duo will play an important part eventually). Still I hope everyone enjoys my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Haruhi." Kyoya said as she approached him after the meeting. He didn't bother looking up from his laptop.

"Yes Senpai?" She asked. "Is there something you wanted to discus?"

"Not particularly. No." He said still not looking up.

'Then why am I here?' She thought to herself.

"But you must be wondering why your here." He said. He looked up from his laptop this time.

'Damn it. What can he read minds now?' She thought annoyed.

"I just wanted to point out to you that you have been in this club long enough to have gotten to know everyone. Especially after all we've been threw." He said referring to all that happened last year.

"That is true Kyoya-Senpai. If that's all you wanted to tell me, then may I go?"

"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about."

"..."

"I wanted to ask you, if you have any thoughts on any of the members." He looked at her again.

"Thoughts well... Mori- Seimpi is rather quiet . Hunny- Senpai is easy to talk to I suppose. Now the twins are annoying and are pests. But Tamaki- Senpai is more annoying and more of a pest and really gets on my nerves."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Do you want me to tell you what I think of you?"

"Not that I particularly care, but go ahead."

"Well, Kyoya- Senpai, you are cold and intimidating, but you can also be quite pleasant to be around."

"Hmm, very well Haruhi. You may go."

She turned and left.

'That's an interesting thought, in its own way.' He muttered, thinking about what she had said about him, as she left.

He finished what he doing and called the car to pick him up. He went over in his mind about what she had said about everyone. When he got to what she had said about Tamaki, he smirked.

'Annoying he is Haruhi, annoying he is.'

* * *

Haruhi got home and found a note on the table.

Haruhi, Daddy has to work late tonight. I'll be home around 12 so don't stay up too late.

'I guess I'll go make supper for myself.'

She quickly made some rice for herself and started thinking about her conversation with Kyoya.

'Kinda odd that Kyoya- Senpai suddenly asks me what I think about the other hosts. I guess it doesn't mean anything, but I would like to know why. If I ask him might add to my debt just for wasting his time. And he'll probably just say, not for any particular reason, and ask me to not waste his time. Then again he could have just been asking me out of politeness... As if. Kyoya- Senpai isn't generally nice to me. Oh well, I'll just ask him tomorrow.'

She cleaned up from eating, did some school work, and went to bed.

* * *

"Kyoya- Senpai, can I ask you something?" She asked after the club the next day.

"Well, you just did. But go ahead." He replied with a smirk.

'Ugh, shoulda seen that one coming' She thought.

"Why did you ask me what I thought of everyone yesterday?"

"Oh, not for any particular reason."

'Nailed it.' "Ok, just wondering."

"That's fine Haurhi, but in the future I must ask you to not bother me with pointless questions. If you do it again, I'll have to add to your debt for wasting my time."

'Nailed it' she thought to herself, 'again.'

"Oh, of course Kyoya- Senpai. I'll try not to waste your time again."

"I appreciate that now please go away. You're starting to annoy me." He said that in a calm simple tone.

She turned and left the shadow king to his thoughts and laptop.

'I wish she wouldn't cause me to think about the questions I ask her. It annoys me by how easily I take her thoughts into consideration. Still I guess I had to know, but for some reason I'm relieved she thinks of Tamaki. Ugh, I'm wasting time now. Damn you Haruhi for causing me to waste my own time.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that was interesting. Still I have a way to go. I'm kinda making this up as I go along, but at the same time I'm planning it out. **


	3. Chapter 3

'Well that got me nowhere except for assuring me that I know Kyoya- Senpai well enough to know what his answers will be. Still, he didn't have to be so rude.' She thought to herself. 'He's probably also thinking about what I said considering he just got a flash of annoyance in his eyes and no one was even near him. WAIT, why do I care, I never cared before, why did I just notice that.'

"Ugh, Kyoya- Senpai!"

She snapped her head up and looked around. The rest of the hosts, and Kyoya, were all looking at her.

'Don't tell me they heard that' She thought to herself.

"Yes Haruhi, what is it?" He had his full attention on her now.

'Gotta think of something quick!' "Uh, well I was wondering if you could help me with some school work. That is if you want." 'Hopefully he buys that.'

Kyoya looks at her. 'She's hiding something but nonetheless...' "Of course Haruhi, I'll help you. I'll stop by your apartment after school tonight. Does that work for you?"

She was surprised by his answer and simply replied, "Sure that works Kyoya- Senpai."

'Great now I have to figure out something I need help with and I have to make sure I don't waste his time.'

"Hey Haruhi. Why did you ask Kyoya- Senpai for help. We're just as capable as he is." A voice called out to her.

It was Hikaru. He looked annoyed. Kaoru was next to him like always.

"Hmm, oh, well for starters, he's top student in his class..."

"Hunny- Senpai is first in his class. Why couldn't you ask him?" Hikaru looked really frustrated and annoyed now.

"I asked Kyoya- Senpai because I wanted to. He's also the most serious of all of you guys and will be of more help to me. Now, if you are done questioning my decision, I'm going."

She turned to find her books and things and left, letting the door slam shut behind her, leaving a stunned pair of twins. The pair looked at one another and shrugged. They turned around and looked at Kyoya, who was working on his laptop again.

"Kaoru."

"Yes Hikaru."

"Does it bother you that Haruhi wanted Kyoya- Senpai to help her instead of us?"

"Well, it's not our place to say Hikaru. If Kyoya- Senpai is who she wants to help her then so be it. It's not like she likes him or anything."

"Right."

The pair stood there watching Kyoya working until he looked up and noticed them watching him.

"Can I help you?" He asked clearly annoyed at yet another interruption.

"Um, well... um... Hikaru?"

"Well, um, ah Kaoru. Didn't we have have that thing at that place that is at that time?"

"Huh, wha- Oh! Right well, uh have a nice day Kyoya." The twins turned and ran out of the club room.

'Well, that was odd. But not odd enough to question it.' Kyoya thought.

"Mommy..." It was Tamaki this time. He was sulking in a corner for some reason.

"What is it... daddy?"

"Why does our beloved daughter like you better than me? A daughter ought to have a strong bond with her daddy."

"Perhaps it's because I don't keep calling myself her mother." That statement sent Tamaki further into his corner of woe.

"Well, I'm done for the day. Remember to lock up Tamaki. I'm going to run home before I go help Haruhi."

"..."

Kyoya collected all his things and walked out of the club room. When he got outside he pulled out his phone and called his car, as he did so he looked up at the sky like he always does. He noticed that the sky was beginning to fill with clouds.

'Hmm, looks like a storm is coming. I hope Ranka is home. Don't want Haruhi left alone. Still I'll hurry up when I get home. I just have to grab my notes from last year. After all that's probably what she wants. Ah, the car's here.'

Kyoya got into the car and sat in silence as he was driven home. When he got to his house, well mansion, he told his driver to wait and that he would be back soon. He quickly went up stairs to his room and grabbed his binder of all his notes from last year, which were organized by subject and was sitting on a bookshelf next to other binders of notes from previous years. He dashed back out and went to his car, only pausing to look at the sky again, which was gaining more clouds by the second. He got in the car and told his driver where to go and to hurry up.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey, It's me again. Ugh, it's so hard to keep everyone in character. I mean Kyoya, DASHING? Still it fit well. I hope you liked this chapter and I will keep writing all this week so hopefully I will have finished it before the week is up. **


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi got home and found a note on the table again.

'Hmm, guess dad will be home late again. I should probably make something before Kyoya- Senpai gets here.'

She had finally found something she needed help with, mostly so it wouldn't look like she was wasting his time.

'Hmm, I suppose I can make some rice again.'

She quickly made some rice for herself and was just cleaning up when there was a knock on the door.

'Must be Kyoya- Senpai.' She thought as she went to open the door. Haruhi answered the door and was greeted with a slightly worried Kyoya.

'Hmm, odd that he is letting me see his worry.'

"Hello Senpai. Thank you for helping me tonight. My father is working late tonight so it'll just be us."

"Hello Haruhi. I hope I can be if some assistance to you." She let him in and glanced at the sky.

'Great it looks like a storm is coming. And Kyoya- Senpai is the only one with me. Least I'm not alone.'

"Haurhi. If you wish to finish before the storm gets here, I suggest that you quit staring at the sky and come over here." Kyoya was leaning against a wall, his arms were crossed and his head was tilted up.

"Huh, oh right. Sorry Senpai." She took one last glance at the sky and walked over to him. For some reason her heartbeat sped up when she got closer to him. He looked more calm than usual, not to mention relaxed. 'That's so odd. Kyoya- Senpai, relaxed.' She watched him carefully, looking him up and down.

"What is it now, Haruhi?" He caught her looking at him.

"Wha-, oh, I just noticed that you looked a bit more calm than usual and also relaxed." 'Why did I even notice?'

"Oh? And just what do I normally look like?" 'Not that I care.'

"Well normally you look cool calm and collected but thats what it is a look. You have a tense air about you . You also let some of your emotions show even though you don't want them to and get an annoyed look in your eye when you realize people can see your emotions.."

"Hmm, that's an interesting notion. In it's own way. By the way Haruhi what did you need help with? That is why I'm here isn't it?"

"We you see Senpai, I needed he-" CRASH! "Ahh!" The sound of thunder interrupted Haruhi mid sentence. Out of fright she grabbed on to Kyoya's arm. Kyoya, who was expecting this, simply patted her head.

CRACK! BOOM! CLAP!

Haruhi's grip on Kyoya tightened with every clap of thunder. Kyoya led Haruhi over to the couch and set her down. He quickly found a blanket and wrapped it around her. Then he sat down next to her and held her close, knowing that's what was needed to get her to calm down. She flinched every time there was a flash of lightning and grabbed onto him when ever there was thunder. She wanted to get closer but was afraid of what Kyoya would say.

"Haruhi, if you want to get closer you can, I won't bite."

"Thanks Senpai." CRASH! She jumped on him out of fright. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her face buried into his chest. She was shaking badly. Kyoya was surprised by her sudden change in position. But once he realized what was going on he relaxed again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, protecting her, in order to comfort her. For some reason his actions surprised him.

'Why am I holding her like this? She is a fellow host. But is she something more? That is an interesting thought is it's own way.' He noticed that the storm was over and felt Haruhi stir in his arms. She had fallen asleep in his arms and let out a soft snore. He looked down at her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. 'Well, I might as well get some sleep as well.' And with that he feel asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

'Mmm, what happened last night? Why am I not in my bed? Wha-.' Haruhi woke up and looked around. 'That's right, Kyoya- Senpai came over to help me with school work. But before we could get to what I needed a storm hit. I must have fallen asleep. Hey where is Kyoy...Ahh.' She looked in front of her and below her. She saw that she had fallen asleep on top of Kyoya. 'Well at least I'm on top instead of under.' She tried to get up be quickly realized that her efforts were futile. His arms were wrapped tightly around her so there was no way she could get up with out waking the Shadow King.

'Now go do I get out of this. I don't want to wake him and get the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. At least we don't have school today, we would already be late.' She tried again to get up with no luck. Then she had an idea.

"Kyoya- Senpai. Wake up. You fell asleep over here." She gently nudged him.  
"Hmm, Tamaki? How many times do I have to tell you? Don't wake me up this early!" He opened his eyes and saw Haruhi. "Oh, right, good morning Haruhi. Sorry about that, I'm just used to that idiot waking me up at ungodly hours." He looked tired. His hair, even though he slept on the couch, was just as messed up as it would be if he had slept in his bed.

"Kyoya- Senpai. If you want you could sleep some more. We don't have school today, so if you want to sleep in, go ahead. But could you please let me go, I want to get breakfast started." She said this as bluntly as she always said thing. He released her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the kitchen to find another note on the table.

_Haruhi, _  
_I had to go to work early today. I saw that Kyoya was here and noticed the two of you on the couch. I trust Kyoya completely, seeing as how he isn't that blond idiot, and am sure you are in capable hands. I'll be home tonight._  
_Daddy_

"Hmm, so your dad was okay with us sleeping on the couch together. I'm not that surprised." Haruhi spun around and saw Kyoya leaning in the doorway.

"I thought you were going to get some more sleep."

"I was, but I thought I might as well get up because you did wake me ever so nicely."

"Okay Senpai. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Some rice will do. Thanks."

"Your welcome Kyoya- Senpai." She turned to find the rice. Once she found it, she made some for her and Kyoya.

'Hmm, kinda glad that he stayed with me last night. Still it might cost me.' The rice was done and she and Kyoya went to go sit at the kitchen table.

"Um, thanks for staying with me last night Kyoya- Senpai. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"You're quite welcome. And yes there is a way you can repay me."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Okay, once again slight OOC but it works. I'm starting to get the hang of this though. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

'How did I end up here, on this date, with Kyoya- Senpai? Right, I just had to repay him for staying with me through the storm. Oh well this might be fun. At least as much fun one could have with the Shadow King.' She thought back to that morning after the storm.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Um, thanks for staying with me last night Kyoya- Senpai. Is there any way I can repay you?"_

_"You're quite welcome. And yes there is a way you can repay me."_

_"Okay, and what way is that?"_

_"You can go out with me."_

_A look of shock washed over her face. She quickly recovered. "I'm sorry, but what?"_

_"You. Can. Go out with me." He was looking into her eyes now. _

_"You mean like a date?" She asked._

_"Yes Haruhi. Like a date."_

_"Ok."_

_"You're saying yes?"_

_"Yes. I will go out with you."_

_A small smile came over Kyoya's face. "Very well. I'll pick you up tonight at 8. I'll see you later Haruhi." He got up and left._

_'What just happened? Did I just agree to go out with Kyoya- Senpai? I guess I just did.'_

**End of flashback**

* * *

'Right a date. Hmm, he hasn't said anything since he came and picked me up.' "Umm, Kyoya- Senpai... where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see Haruhi, you'll see."

'Well it could be worse. I could be going out with Tamaki- Senpai. But at least then we would be talking. But if I was with Tamaki- Senpai, I might also be trying to murder him. Hmm still I'm with Kyoya- Seimpi and not Tamaki- Senpai.'

"Haruhi, we're here."

She looked up and saw what looked like a park but without all the people. It was beautiful. The night was still young and the moon was full. The trees were green and the flowers were in full bloom.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Kyoya- Senpai."

Kyoya had a look of content on his face. He was relaxed and had his guard down. "That it is Haruhi, that it is. Now come on. We have a little way to walk."

"Hmm, ok Senpai."

The two started down a small paved path that lead into the trees.

"This park is privately owned by my family. Usually it gets used for outdoor events but tonight we get to use it." He explained.

The trail opened up to as clearing. They stepped out and took in the scenery. Haruhi looked around and noticed a lake. The lake was big and the moon shone just right across the water. It was breathtaking. Kyoya led her closer to the water's edge and brought her to a picnic blanket. It was a dinner for two. The two ate dinner with a little small talk. After dinner Kyoya pulled Haruhi next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars with him.

"You know Haruhi,"He began

"What Kyoya- Senpai?"

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He looked down at her and looked into her eyes.  
"Your eyes are like warm chocolate. And your hair is so pretty. When you smile, you not only make the girls giddy but you also make me giddy. I love you, Haruhi Fujioka." She looked deep into his eyes. His dark onyx eyes were filled with emotion and sincerity. Finally she said

"I love you too, Senpai."

He smiled down at her and moved closer to her. Haruhi looked deep into his eyes, mesmerized by how much positive emotion was in them. Then Kyoya went in for a kiss.

He swooped in and gave her a kiss that was full of passion and desire. Haruhi returned it to him by kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in more. Finally they broke apart.

"Senpai, I -"

"Shh." His finger was on her lips to get her to quit talking. "Drop the honorifics Haruhi, please."

He moved his finger so she could talk. "Of course, Kyoya."

The two leaned in for another kiss and when they broke apart Kyoya finally said, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Haruhi replied resting her head on his shoulder again. "But I do have one question."

"And that question is?"

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"How do we tell them about us?"

"When the time comes Haruhi. When the time comes."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Wow! 5 chapters already! Oh and FYI, this in't the end yet. I finally found out how Senpai is really spelled. How ever I'm not going to go back and edit each chapter cause I'm lazy like that. lol I might one day.**

**Follow up Author's Note**

**Okay after I posted this I get annoyed that I kept seeing the spelling mistake for Senpai and went back and changed it all. Oh and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"HARUHI!" Hikaru was really upset this morning with Haruhi and was yelling really loudly. "Haruhi why didn't you answer your phone all weekend?! What WERE you doing all weekend?!Who were you with?! HARUHI! ANSWER ME!" He was all bent out of shape because she hadn't answered any of his texts or his calls.

"Chill out Hikaru. I was busy, OK Sorry." She answered. This wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. She really was busy, with Kyoya. After their date on Saturday Kyoya had shown up promptly in the morning, well 10:30 actually, and the two had gone out all day. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the others and the fact that Hikaru was hounding her about what she did all weekend wasn't helping.

"Busy doing what?!"

"What do you mean busy doing what? I was busy. I have my own life you know. Why do you even need to know what I was doing all weekend?! HIKARU! You're as bad as TAMAKI- SENPAI!"

'Kaoru was out all weekend too. Is is possible? No, Kaoru would tell me, but this is Haruhi. Argh! They both make this so hard!' "Never mind Haruhi. Sorry for asking." Then he turned and walked away.

'Was I very hard on him? Maybe but he'll bounce back by the time it's time for the club. Hey. Where's Kaoru?' She looked around and realized that Hikaru was all alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in class 2-A...

"Kyoya! Where were you all weekend? I wanted to go to the mall! But you were never at home!" Tamaki was also hounding Kyoya about what he did all weekend.

"Tamaki, why couldn't you just go by yourself? And can't I enjoy my own weekend without being asked a million questions?" Kyoya was trying to stay calm but was having difficulties. "Tamaki, I was busy doing stuff for my father all weekend. There was no way I could have gone out with you anyway. Now will you leave me alone?" He said this calmly which frightened Tamaki in a way but his eyes had a cold hard, I'll-kill-you-if-you-ask-me-again look in them. Tamaki backed off a little but was still sorta frightened. "Sure Kyoya. I'll talk to you later." The teacher walked in and class began. But Kyoya was having a hard time paying attention for some odd reason he couldn't shake the feeling that Tamaki would figure out what he really did over the weekend.

* * *

"Goodbye ladies! We hope to see you again tomorrow!" The host club was closed for the day and all the hosts were saying goodbye to the customers. Kyoya turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I need to speak to you." He said this calmly and coldly, like he always does.

'Hmm, I need to tell him what happened with Hikaru this morning.' "Sure Senpai." She looked exasperated and annoyed.

The two walked to the back room so they could talk in private. Once the door was closed, the two surged forward into a passionate kiss. Haruhi was blushing furiously when they finally pulled away. Her heart beat had sped up.

"I forgot what I wanted to tell you" She said to him when she calmed down.

"Well I still remember what wanted to tell you, so I'll go first." He said looking into her big brown eyes. "Tamaki was being a pest this morning by asking a bunch of questions about what I did all weekend. But I managed to shake him off by telling him that I had to do stuff for my father all weekend. That idiot wanted me to go with him to the mall, again. As if I wanted to go at all the first time." Haruhi's eyes widened. "I remember what I wanted to tell you now." She finally said. "This morning, Hikaru was asking me, well yelling and asking me, about what I was doing all weekend and why I wasn't answering his calls or texts. It seems like they're going to figure it out soon. I just hope they don't." She looked down and sighed. Kyoya cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head to where she was looking at him again.

"They won't." He said to her softly. Then he leaned in and gave her a light reassuring kiss. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Kyoya? Haruhi? What are you guys doing in there? Come on, I have to lock up." Tamaki's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We'll be out in a second Tamaki." Kyoya answered back in a cold, annoyed tone. He turned back to Haruhi. "So, what did you tell Hikaru?"

"Well, I yelled at him and told him I was busy and simply stated that I have my own life. And told him he was just as bad as Tamaki- Senpai. That last comment seemed to do the trick. He really didn't like being compared to Tamaki- Senpai. But before he walked away something seemed to be bothering him. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't from being compared to Senpai." She said this with her usual far away look in her eye. She turned to look deep into Kyoya's dark onyx eyes. "We should probably get back to them. Tamaki- Senpai might come in here." She said in barely a whisper. "You're right. Alright then, let's go." Kyoya quickly bent down to give her a light kiss on her cheek and turned to walk out. As he was walking towards the door, Haruhi noticed that the feeling of the room suddenly was cold. 'Must be doing his Shadow King thing. Guess I should walk out annoyed.' She turned and walked out of the back room.

* * *

Tamaki was with the rest of the hosts when the pair walked out. He looked up and saw Haruhi looking annoyed. "HARUHI! Why were you in the back with Kyoya for so long?! Daddy was getting worried! HARUHI! Why won't you tell your brother what you did all weekend?" He didn't notice her annoyance that much.  
Haruhi turned and glared at Tamaki and Hikaru. Kyoya, who was back on his laptop in his usual spot, was amused and wanted to see where this was going.

"Hikaru. YOU TOLD TAMAKI- SENPAI THAT I WOULDN'T TELL YOU WHAT I WAS DOING ALL WEEKEND! AND YOU SENPAI! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT I DID ALL WEEKEND, WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIKARU?!"

"Because I'm your daddy." Tamaki answered without thinking.

"YOU'RE **NOT**MY FATHER SENPAI! QUIT SAYING YOU'RE MY FATHER! YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE MY FATHER SENPAI!" She was fuming now.

Tamaki was silent. He wasn't sure if should stand there or go into his corner of woe.

"BETWEEN THEN TWO OF YOU I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE I WANT TO YELL AT RIGHT NOW OR WHICH ONE TO SLAP SOME SENSE INTO! ON THAT NOTE, I'M GOING HOME FOR THE DAY AND IF EITHER OF YOU FOLLOWS ME HOME, you won't be greeted warmly." Then she turned and left the room sneaking a glance at Kyoya before she left. He had an amused look on his face but with a hint of fear that was barely noticeable. SLAM! The door was shut and the rest of the hosts were stunned, well except Kyoya of course. Tamaki was the most stunned of them all.

"Haruhi is mad at me? She's mad at her own father? Why is she mad at her daddy?" SMACK! Kyoya smacked Tamaki on the back of his head.

"Shut up Tamaki. And quit with the daddy stuff. She's mad at you and Hikaru because you two seem to be in her business all the time. Is it so hard to let her have her weekend? I'm going before it gets too late. Think about it Tamaki." Then, Kyoya turned and left the room. When he was around the corner he broke into a run. 'I hope I can catch up to Haruhi.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the club room...

"He hit me. Kyoya hit me. Haruhi is mad at me and Kyoya hit me." Tamaki was standing there and babbling like an idiot, like he does sometimes. Hikaru was standing behind him stunned at what all just happened.

"Hey Boss. I guess it annoyed her a lot that we wanted to know what she did on the weekend. I suppose we overstepped the line again. We should both tone it down a notch." Hikaru finally spoke up. Tamaki turned and faced him.

"Haruhi is mad at us and Kyoya..."

"Hit you we know. You're missing the point boss. She's mad at you for a reason."

"Haruhi is mad at me. Kyo-" SMACK! "Hit you like just did. Boss you're not listening. She's mad at you for a reason. So quit with the obvious and figure out why. Quit with the blank look. You know what I don't have time for this. Common Kaoru, lets go home." The twins left the club room together and all was silent again.

"Well, I guess Takashi and I should be going as well. Right?" Hunny broke the silence.

"Yah." The two left the club room and went down the stairs to exit the building taking their time.

* * *

The twins on the other hand were just about turn the corner when Kaoru saw something that made him stop his twin from going any further.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry if I took a while. School work is brutal but I finally got this up here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is so hard to not make Tamaki a total idiot. Well I hope I did it right. Keep watching for the next chapter!**

**UPDATE!**

**Sooo, while working on the next chapter I realized I needed to change the ending of this chapter to make it work. Hope you like what I have in store.**


	7. Chapter 7

SLAM! And Haruhi was gone. The rest of the hosts stood there stunned. Kyoya was trying to figure out a way to escape before she got too far away. Tamaki was babbling about Haruhi being mad at him and not knowing why. 'Perfect. And he is actually getting on my nerves.' Kyoya got up and walked up behind Tamaki.

SMACK! !

"Shut up Tamaki. And quit with the daddy stuff. She's mad at you and Hikaru because you two seem to be in her business all the time. Is it so hard to let her have her weekend? I'm going before it gets too late. Think about it Tamaki." Then, Kyoya turned and left. He made sure one was following him and turned the corner. He broke into a run to try to catch up to Haruhi. 'I hope I can catch her.'

He had run down the steps and was running through the halls. Then, he saw her. 'There she is.'

"HARUHI!" He called out.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. Tense she yelled, "Tamaki- Senpai, I'm not going to apologize for yelling at you! And furthermore I really don't appreciate you coming after me right after I've yelled at you!" Still not willing to turn around, she got ready to keep walking.

"You done yelling at people?"

She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there. "Oh Kyoya- Senpai."

"No one else is around Haruhi. You can drop the honorifics." He looked down into her brown eyes. He saw the fierceness in her eyes that she always got when she was mad, irritated, or determined. He gazed into them. After a few seconds, she finally softened her face. She looked tired and worn out, not a look Kyoya liked.

"You ok?" He finally asked.

"Am I ok? To be honest, yes, I'm okay. I honestly thought it was Tamaki- Senpai coming to beg for forgiveness. Then again he probably would do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Huh? Why Kyoya?"

"After you left, the idiot was babbling like the fool he is. He got on my nerves so I smacked him on the back of his head. Then I left. He's probably babbling about that now too." Kyoya smirked. A look of bewilderment crossed her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't hit him that hard. Just enough to knock some sense into him." His statement seemed to put her at ease. Kyoya moved forward and took her into his arms. He could feel how tense she was and wanted to figure out a way to calm her down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Kyoya. I'm be honest I wanted to smack Tamaki- Senpai as well. But like you said he's probably babbling about that as well and not realizing why I'm mad at him and why you smacked him." she replied back.

Kyoya moved his head down and kissed her. She was surprised by his actions but accepted the kiss and kissed him back. The two didn't hear the door of the club room close of the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were leaving the building. Kaoru was rounding the corner when he sam Kyoya and Haruhi kissing. He backed up into Hikaru and stopped his twin from going any further.

"Hey Kaoru! What was that all about?"

"Um, we can't go that way."

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"Because they're cleaning the floors."

"Oh well might as well go another way then."

The two went out the building a different way and when they got to their car Kaoru spoke up.

"I just remembered I forgot something. I'll be right back. Uh, wait here."

Hikaru watch as his twin ran off. 'Hmm, Kaoru was acting strange about the main hallway and I don't think he really forgot something.'

Hikaru got out of the car and ran after his twin. He figured Kaoru would go down the main hall. When he got there he pressed himself against the wall.

"Glad we got caught by you instead of Hikaru or Tamaki- Senpai." It was Haruhi's voice.

"Still I'm surprised you didn't freak out Kaoru." It was Kyoya's voice.

"Considering we were..." Haruhi spoke up again.

"Kissing." Kyoya finished with an emotionless tone.

"Please don't tell anyone about us though, especially Hikaru or Tamaki- Senpai." Haruhi pleaded.

'Well I've heard all I need to hear. I'll just ask him about it tonight.' Hikaru got up from his spot and ran back to the car.

* * *

"It would be in your best interest to do what my girlfriend says, Kaoru." Kyoya stated moving into Shadow King mode. His aura suddenly turned cold and his eyes became hard. Haruhi moved closer to her boyfriend.

"Well, I wasn't really planning on telling Hikaru or the boss mostly because the two of them would figure out a way to rip you head off Kyoya- Senpai." Kaoru said in a rush. He really meant what he said but it came out quickly due to the Shadow King.

"Well, I think I'll go home now. I left Hikaru in the car. He's probably mad for making him wait this long." Kaoru said suddenly.

"You're right. We all should get going. Haruhi do you want me to drop you off at home?" Kyoya asked her.

"No I don't want to risk any of the other members to see us together today so I'll walk home." She answered.

Kyoya leaned down and in her ear he whispered,"I'll come by later tonight." Then he kissed her.

"I'm still here you know. Ew. Couldn't you have waited until I've left. I said I was cool with you two dating but I said nothing about it being cool to see it. I'm going now." Then Kaoru turned and left quickly.

"I should get going as well." Kyoya said breaking the kiss.

"Same here." Haruhi answered.

The two left the building and went their separate ways.

* * *

When everyone was gone, the two senior hosts stepped out from the shadows. They had heard everything.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow... long... hope everyone likes it... So everyone but Tamaki knows except Hikaru is slightly miss lead. This could be interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru walked back to his car. When he got there, he was greeted by a frustrated Hikaru.

"Sorry I took so long," he told his twin, "I didn't realize I had everything already."

Hikaru looked at him and simply said, "I could have told you that and saved you the trip. Any way lets go home before it gets too late."

Their car pulled away from the building and took the twins home.

* * *

Knock, knock.

'It's probably Kyoya.' Haruhi thought as she finished setting the table. Her father had to work late that night but knew his daughter was having Kyoya over that night.

She got up and answered the door. Sure enough, there he was the Shadow King himself.

"Hello Kyoya," She said briskly, "Please come in."

"Hello Haruhi." He walked into her apartment and walked into the living room.

Haruhi shut the door and walked into the living room as well. The two sat down on the couch and Haruhi snuggled right up to him.

"That was a close call today. Who knew that the Shadow King would slip up kissing his girlfriend in the middle of the hall?" she teased.

"I don't seem to recall you objecting." He said burying his face into her hair. "You're hair smells like strawberries."

"Gee, thanks." She said plainly, not sure if to take it as a compliment or not.

"No, I like the sent," He replied and moved closer to her, "Reminds me of you."

"And do I smell like strawberries on a daily basis?" She asked playfully.

"Only after hosting, one of the few good things that comes from Hunny- Senpai's cakes." He replied happily, letting his guard drop completely as he did so.

"And what does it smell like before hosting?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Vanilla." He replied.

"So basically I smell like on of Honey- Senpai's cakes." she said with a giggle.

"Yes, although I don't care for sweet things, the scent is most desirable." He said smoothly.

This gave Haruhi an idea. She quickly flipped over and pinned him down on the couch.

"Haruhi," Kyoya began slowly, "What are you doing?"

"You say the scent is desirable. So that would imply that I'm desirable. Am I right?" she asked in her most seductive voice.

"Yes Haruhi, you're right about that." He replied with an equally seductive voice, two could play that game.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this." She said leaning down for a kiss.

"No actually I wouldn't mind."

The two leaned in for a long passionate kiss. They only broke apart when the need to breath became too great.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hitachiin Mansion…

'I can't believe Kaoru would betray me like this… He knows I love Haruhi… and yet he still goes after her… What kind of brother is he?' Hikaru thought as he paced angrily in his room that was connected to his brother's.

'I can't believe him… and saying that he left something in the club room just so that he could meet up with her. That traitor!'

Knock, knock.

"Hmm?" Hikaru stopped pacing. "If it's you Kaoru, I'm not going to talk to you!" He yelled.

"Hikaru, please. Let's talk. I know something is upsetting you. And it's not the fact I left you in the car for so long when I had everything already." Kaoru called through the door with a pleading voice.

"Fine." Hikaru said.

He went over and opened the door to let his twin in.

"So why did you go back?" Hikaru asked.

"I had to check something." Kaoru replied.

"Which was what?"

"I can't tell you."

"So now you're keeping secrets from me?!"

"Kaoru, it's not what you think."

"OH IT ISN'T NOW! SO THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A SECRET GIRLFRIEND ISN"T WHAT I THINK?!"

"How did you… When did you… How long did you know?" Kaoru said in a worried rush.

"OH, DON'T PLAY THAT WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU KAORU? I'M YOUR OWN BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU DATE HARUHI WHEN YOU KNOW I LIKE HER?!"

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. It's just that after Karuizawa we just sort of got together. I'm sorry Hikaru. I was going to tell you introduce you to her even. Wait! Did you say HARUHI?!" Kaoru said jumping up.

"Yes but it sounds like you are saying something else. So, are you dating Haruhi or not? And who was she kissing if it wasn't you?" Hikaru asked intently.

"No. I'm not dating Haruhi and I'm not going to tell you who she was kissing. WAIT! Did you follow me after I asked you to stay in the car and wait for me?"

"Yha, I might have followed you." Hikaru said sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just curious. Now, about this girlfriend of yours."

"Right. I met her in Karuizawa. Her name is Kazumi, Kazumi Tokushima. She's really nice and I like her a lot." Kaoru said while looking off into space. "She goes to Ouran as well. She's just not in high school yet."

"WHAT! KAORU! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hikaru said jumping up.

"Relax Hikaru. She'll be going to Ouran High School next year, right now she's in her last year in Middle School and she's the same age as we are but was born later. Not such a big deal now is?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry I over reacted. So, Kazumi Tokushima, she must be pretty special for you to let her in to our world Kaoru."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked even though he knew what his twin meant.

"Nothing. Anyway I'm happy for you Kaoru." Hikaru replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed then. Good night Hikaru."

"Good night Kaoru."

Kaoru got up and went to his own room for the night.

'Hmm, Kaoru didn't tell me much about Kazumi. Hmm... Tokushima... that name... I've heard that name before… I just can't remember where… I'll ask Kyoya- Senpai to look into her tomorrow, that is if he isn't too busy.' And with that thought, Hikaru got ready for bed while planning his course of action to get the information he wanted from Kyoya.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey! So that was interesting... for those of you that followed my link on my profile and looked at my sneak peek I'm glad you did... and for those of you that didn't I hope you do... here's the link and I'll continue to update my blog... **sierra wood. blogspot. com** minus the spaces (I had to use them in order to get the link on here... So like always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment... would like to know what you think of Kyoya smelling Haruhi's hair and the apparent secret girlfriend of Kaoru... what will happen next for these two couples?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm, Kyoya- Senpai," Hikaru started, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

He was talking to Kyoya in the back of the club room the day after talking to Koru about his girlfriend, Kazumi Tokushima. He wanted to gain info on her, mostly because Kaoru didn't tell him much about her and because her name sounded so familiar.

"Depends on what it is you want." Kyoya replied without looking up from his laptop.

"I need information on someone." Hikaru began.

His statement caught Kyoya's attention. Kyoya looked up at Hikaru and said intrigued, "Go on." After all it wasn't everyday he got to requested to preform one of his famous background checks.

"I need information on a Kazumi Tokushima. All I know it that she is in her finally year in middle school and that she will attend school here next year." Hikaru proceeded, knowing very well that Kyoya wouldn't refuse at this point.

"Very well, I'll see what I can gather. Is that all, Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, Senpai that's all I needed." He replied.

"Very well, you may go. It seems I have some work to do." Kyoya said simply.

"Thank you Kyoya- Senpai. Oh and feel free to go all out. I would like to have every detail about that girl." Hikaru stated suddenly very serious.

"Certainly Hikaru, now will you please go, I really do have things to do."

"Of course Kyoya- Senpai, I'll leave you to your work." And with that Hikaru turned and left to go join his brother to play a trick on the boss.

'Hmm, Kazumi Tokushima… Now, what could Hikaru possibly want with her?' Kyoya pondered as he went back to do some work for his father. 'This could be interesting though, just have to see how it all plays out.'

* * *

"So, what did Hikaru want from you?" Haruhi asked on the ride home with Kyoya.

"Hmm, oh, you noticed that?" He replied.

"Yes, I turned around and he was talking to you like he was trying to do a business deal."

"Well he needed something and I was happy to help."

"Kyoya, that doesn't sound like you at all. What do you get out of helping Hikaru?"

"Well, for starters I get to use a particular set of skills I don't get to use every day."

"And?"

"And what? That's it."

"So your telling me, the great Ohtori Kyoya, is only helping Hikaru just so that he can use a particular set of skills. I'm surprised. If that's all it takes to get you to do something then it should be easier to get you to do something."

"That's where you're wrong my dear. You see I'm quite fond of this particular set of skills and they don't go all that noticed and aren't exactly usable in everyday life."

"Oh? And just exactly what are these skills."

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

"Challenge accepted."

"That wasn't a challenge Haruhi. It was simply a statement."

"I know. I just wanted to say that."

"I figured as much."

"Master Kyoya, we are here." A voice suddenly came from the front.

"Oh course, thank you Tachibana." Kyoya replied.

"Well I guess I'll be going then. I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi said leaning over.

"I guess so."

Haruhi gave Kyoya a quick kiss and then got out of the car. After making sure she got into her apartment alright Kyoya told his driver to take him home. Once he was home, Kyoya started working on his favor for Hikaru.

* * *

'Well, this is interesting.' Kyoya thought as he worked. "I hope Hikaru knows what he's getting into. Hmm, not much I can dig up about the girl but as for her family background, well Hikaru is in for a surprise. I only wonder about the sudden interest in Miss. Tokushima. I wonder where he found out about her, considering she is in middle school. Maybe she doesn't have any direct connection to him at all. Maybe the connection is through Kaoru. Still, I wonder why he had me look up her for him. Oh well, it's none of my business, but judging by this information I managed to dig up, everyone will hear about it soon enough, or not.'

Kyoya had been poking around on his laptop to find out more about Kazumi Tokushima for Hikaru. He couldn't find as much as he would have liked to have found on her, but figured it was enough to satisfy Hikaru and would give him what he found tomorrow after the club was over.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Ouran Middle School…**

"KAZUMI!" A voice called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kaoru. Just couldn't stay away, could you?" The young girl in the middle school uniform replied with a giggle.

"I have to talk to you, now." Kaoru said seriously.

The auburn haired girl sensed that this meeting really was just as serious as Kaoru sounded.

"Yes of course. Um, come with me so we can talk in private." She said grabbing his hand. She led him into an empty lecture hall and sat down with him at one of the desks so they can talk. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked once they were both settled.

"Hikaru found out about us." Kaoru said quietly.

"Is that an issue? I mean he is your brother, doesn't he deserve to know?" she asked.

"It could be. Hikaru thought I was dating Haruhi." He replied.

"The girl in your club, right? Hikaru likes her doesn't he?" she said.

"Yes to both. He was yelling at me and it sorta slipped out. I though he had found out about us, so I was trying to explain, but really he was misunderstanding a situation. But he knows now."

"Hmm, did you by chance tell him who I was?" she said.

"Only your name, Kazumi, only your name. However, I think he recognized your last name a little bit, but he didn't let on about that." Kaoru told her.

"Oh, now that's an issue Kaoru." Kazumi said gravely.

"I know. I don't even know why I told him your last name." Kaoru moaned.

"Shh, hush now Kaoru. It'll be alright. We just have to lay low for a while." She said trying to comfort him.

"Oh and that's not the worst part of it."

"There's more?"

"Yes, Hikaru was talking to Kyoya- Senpai this afternoon about something."

"The Shadow King? What would Hikaru need from the Shadow King?"

"If I know Hikaru, he's suspicious and wants to know more about you, so he probably asked Kyoya- Senpai to do one of his famous background checks on you. Which I'm sure he agreed to considering it's not every day he gets to do one."

"Let's hope he didn't request that. If he did, well I hope it all works out."

"Me too, Kazumi, me too."

* * *

**The next day after the Host Club has closed…**

"Hikaru, I need to talk to you for a second." Kyoya said as the twins were about to leave.

"Huh? Oh, right Kyoya- Senpai. Um, Kaoru you go ahead to the car, I'll be there soon." Hikaru told his twin.

Kaoru left without a word and left Hikaru to the Shadow King. Once everyone had left, Kyoya began to speak.

"I finished what you wanted last night. I must say though, I hope you find what you're looking for Hikaru." He said as he handed over a file.

"Thank you Senpai and knowing you I'm sure I'll find exactly what I'm looking for."

"Very well, I shall be leaving now. Don't keep Kaoru waiting too long now and lock up when you leave." Kyoya said as he collected his things. And in a few short seconds he was gone.

'Hmm, let's see here. Oh, she's quite pretty. Hmm, full name is Kazumi Lupa Tokushima. Only child of the Tokushima family. Class 3, A at the middle school. Oh, her family's business is in the fashion industry and the company's biggest rival is…'

"HITACHIIN FASHION!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Oh dear... It seems that Kaoru is dating the only daughter of the rival of the Hitachiin family. Any way if you would like to see the full report on Kazumi then you might want to go to my profile and copy and paste the link to my blog. I will continually update it with things as I go along so if I were you I would check it once or twice a week. Sooo, Yha the link is on my profile page and I hope you take a look at it to find out more about her. Thank You for reading and please comment and review... Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How could Kaoru do this to me? No scratch that, how could Kaoru do this to our FAMILY?!" Hikaru said out loud.

He was pacing back and forth in the club room trying to make sense of the whole situation. He had long forgotten what caused this mess in the first place and was no longer worried about who was kissing Haruhi (thank goodness for that otherwise he would be piecing two and two together and be sent into another fit of extreme anger). Now he was trying to figure out why his brother would date a business rival.

"Tokushima… I knew I had heard that name before! Ugh, why didn't I realize it sooner? I remember now that mom told me at one of her shows that Tokushima Designs is Hitachiin Fashion's biggest rival. Ugh!" Hikaru was getting more and more annoyed with his brother's choice. He flopped down on one of the couches and stared at the ceiling, remembering the day his mother had pointed out their rival to him.

**Flashback**

_It was late. The models were still coming. One by one they sashayed across the stage. Hikaru was getting tired of watching all the models and was starting to look around the room. Kaoru wasn't there with him that day and it was starting to annoy Hikaru. _

_Hikaru let out a sigh in annoyance and shifted his eyes back to the stage._

"_Hikaru," his mother whispered in his ear, "Look over there, directly across from us."_

"_Hmm?" Hikaru looked up and turned his head to where his mother was pointing to discreetly. He saw a man sitting with a girl about his age. _

"_I see them. That girl looks to be about my age." He whispered back._

"_That is Mr. Tokushima Yutaka and his daughter, Kazumi. Do you know who they are?" she asked him._

"_No mother. I don't know who they are. Should I know?" he asked._

"_Mr. Tokushima is the head of Tokushima Designs, our biggest rival. His wife, Usagi, is a model. Remember that name Hikaru; it's important that you do."_

**End of Flashback**

'And yet, here comes Kaoru with his secret girlfriend who just happens to be the daughter of our family's rival.' Hikaru thought.

HONK! The sound reminded Hikaru of the time and that Kaoru was waiting in the car for him. He quickly gathered his things and rushed out of the club room remembering to lock the doors on his way out.

* * *

"Kyoya," Haruhi started.

"Yes Haruhi? Is something wrong?" he asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Why did Hikaru want you to do a background check on someone?" She asked not hesitating to get strait to the point.

The two were curled up on the couch in Haruhi's small apartment. Kyoya had been asked by her father to make sure she would be alright for the night as he was working the night shift and wouldn't be home till late.

"And what makes you think I did a background check on someone for Hikaru?" He asked.

"You told me you got to use a certain set of skills that you usually get to use. Well if it's one thing you pride yourself on, it's your ability to find information on pretty much anyone. So who did Hikaru want information on?" She said honestly curious.

"Once again you have seen through me. Unfortunately, I don't feel like it's my place to tell you who or why Hikaru had me look into someone. Don't give me that look Haruhi. If Hikaru wants to tell you then he will on his own."

Haruhi was giving him a pout paired with one of her glares. Once she realized it wasn't going to give her the information she wanted, she simply rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I won't try to get you to talk any more but Hikaru isn't getting off that easily." She said facing him.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya warned.

"Fine I won't bother him." She muttered.

"That's a good girl." He said.

"But that doesn't mean," Haruhi started as she quickly flipped over and was suddenly hovering over Kyoya, "That I still don't want to know." She had him pinned beneath her.

Kyoya quickly regained his composure and looked up at her. "You're not going to get information from me this way you know." He said in an amused monotone voice.

Haruhi smirked. "Oh I know I'm nor. However," She said as she brought her face closer to his, "I am going to get this." She brought her lips to his and the two shared a sweet kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Kyoya looked at her and said, "Haruhi, don't get used to having me under you. Next time, I won't be so easily surprised. Now, will you please let me up?"

"Must you burst my bubble?" She sighed letting him up.

"And what bubble is that?" He asked innocently.

"You know what bubble." She said pouting.

Kyoya pulled her close to him and turned her head to face him.

"I love you Haruhi." He said bringing his face close to hers.

"I love you to Kyoya." She said as their lips met each other.

* * *

**Well It certainly has been awhile... Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I already know how its all going to end but its everything in between that will be the hard part. Also I was thinking of doing a one shot based on the song, I will survive. Might be a KyoHaru one shot but I havent really decided and I hate thinking about them having a bad relationship, mostly I'm a HUGE KyoHaru fan. But you might see that up at some point... Probably titled I will survive, or something like that. Also be sure to check out my other story, His Master, The Shadow King. Even though I only have 2 chapters of that up I do plan to post a new chapter soon. Also I plan to have Hikaru do something I just don't know what yet. I'm debating between him revealing Kaoru's secret at a family dinner or something, or him just get upset and completely blow up... Don't know yet... Please review and if you all ave any ideas please stick that in a review. Once again Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Ok I know it's been a while but I was waiting for ideas to come. And they came! So here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

"Hikaru! Please talk to me! What's wrong?" Kaoru was banging on Hikaru's bedroom door. While it is true that the two sleep in the same bed, they still have their own rooms that they can storm off to when needed.

"Go away Kaoru! I don't want to talk to a traitor!" Hikaru yelled through the door.

"Traitor?! Hikaru, what on Earth are you talking about?!" Kaoru yelled back.

The door flew open.

"Oh, don't play that game with me! I know your little secret! Just wait till mom and dad find out! I never thought that you of all people would do such a thing!" Hikaru yelled.

"What did I do? Please tell me, because I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kaoru shouted.

"Hmm, let me think for a second… Does the name Tokushima ring any bells?!" Hikaru bellowed. He pulled back and slammed the door on a stunned Kaoru.

Kaoru felt the color drain from his face and, to himself, he said, "He knows."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Takashi," Hunny said.

"Hmm," Mori answered his cousin.

"Do you think that Kao- Chan will tell Hika- Chan about Kyo- Chan and Haru- Chan?" He asked.

"Probably not Mitsukuni, he knows what Kyoya will do to him." Mori answered back.

"How long do you think they have been going out?" Hunny asked.

"Probably not long, if you observe carefully, Kyoya has only become slightly warmer toward Haruhi in the past couple of days. I bet you they haven't been going out long at all." Mori told the small boy.

"Hmm, I hope everything works out for them." Hunny said.

"I hope so too. I think we should tell them that we know though." Mori asked

"I think so too Takashi. We should also tell them that we support them 100%, right?"

"Yha."

* * *

**Also happening at the same time…**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Kyoya looked up from the work he was doing and picked up his phone after seeing it was Tamaki.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya said slightly annoyed.

"KYOYA! I JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!" came the excited voice of the host club king.

Kyoya immediately recognized the voice as the one Tamaki used when he had just come up with a new cosplay for the club.

"And just what is this _'brilliant'_ idea, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed.

"We should cosplay as… SUPERHEROES!" Tamaki yelled excitedly.

"Which one's Tamaki? You do realize there are more than one set, right?" Kyoya asked hoping that Tamaki wasn't going to say what he thought he might.

"Of course mon ami! And I know exactly which ones!" Tamaki said.

"And they are?" Kyoya prodded.

"DC Comic's Justice League!" Tamaki said.

'Damn it. He finally found that blasted show.' Kyoya thought.

"I already talked to the twins and they said that they can make costumes for us that look like the real thing! This is going to be so awesome!" Tamaki continued.

"And just what are we going to have to wear?" Kyoya said already dreading the answer.

"Um, ah, well… tights. See ya Kyoya bye!" Tamaki said in a rush.

"Wait Tamaki! I-," Kyoya started but was met with a dial tone, " am going to be hung up on."

Kyoya put his phone down and quickly did a search on the Justice League. He quickly figured out what he thought he could deal with and called the twins to tell them what to make for him. After a few 'mild' threats he got them to do what he wanted. Then he walked over to his bed and took a nap.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking with me even though I went on a short hiatus. But I'm back and hope to stay back for a while. I was watching some Justice League online and the idea just came to me. There are indeed two different sets of heroes that i know of, Marvel and DC Comic. I prefer DC which is Justice League so if any of you have any ideas as to which DC hero the hosts should be let me know. FYI I already have an idea as to what Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi will be... But any of the other hosts feel free to give me ideas... So yha. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE and ADORE getting feed back. Be sure to check my blog, **fanficupdates- sierrawood. blogspot .com**(without the spaces of course) for what I have planned for out couple and Tamaki. Thanks again and sorry for not updating sooner. **


	12. Chapter 12

"_I am so late"_, Haruhi thought as she ran through the halls of Ouran to get to music room 3. _"I hope I'm not too late."_ She thought as she opened the doors to the club room.

When she opened the door she saw the Justice League, or at least some of the male members. The members were dressed up as Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Red Arrow and Green Arrow. Tamaki was clearly Superman and Hunny was Flash.

"Oh, it's just you Haruhi. Come in quickly and get changed.", said whoever Batman was. Haruhi recognized the voice quickly.

"Kyoya- Sempai? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes Haruhi, it's me." Kyoya sighed, "Hurry and get changed. I'll answer your questions later."

'_That makes Mori- Senpai the Green Lantern.' _Haruhi thought

Haruhi hurried in to the back room and found a red and black costume waiting for her. She quickly got changed and realized that she was Robin, Batman's sidekick. _"The idea has Tamaki- Senpai written all over it, but this Robin costume has Kyoya's influence written on it."_ She thought to herself as she stepped out into the main room.

"Ok Senpai," Haruhi turned to Tamaki, who was dressed as Superman, "What on Earth made you want us to dress up as the Justice League?"

"Well, I was watching Young Justice on TV the other day. Wait, how did you know it was me?" Tamaki asked confused.

"It's quite simple. You're the only one vain enough to think of themselves as Superman." She said bluntly.

The comment sent Tamaki over to his corner of woe.

"Nice going Haruhi.", said one of the twins sliding up to her left side.

"Never thought I'd see the day Superman sulking in a corner." Said the other sliding up to the other side.

"Ok, I hate to say this but please tell me which twin you guys are. The masks are throwing me of." She said just as bluntly.

"You mean to tell us…" "That you can't tell us apart right now?"

"Yes."

The twins looked at each other, pulled away from Haruhi and stood in front of her. Then they said in unison, "LET'S PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" They didn't even shuffle themselves because Haruhi couldn't even tell who they were in the first place.

Haruhi looked deep into their eyes and looked them up and down. She circled them a couple of times and then stopped in front of them. She noted that Kyoya had slowly moved behind them and could see him.

"Hmm," she started. "Hikaru," she continued. Behind the twins Kyoya pointed to the twin dressed in red. Haruhi lifted her finger and pointed to Red Arrow, "is Red Arrow." She finished. The twins looked at her appalled.

"H-H-How did you know?" they asked tentatively.

Haruhi smirked and said, "I have my sources. Also Red Arrow fits your personality better. Makes sense once you think about it."

The twins continued to just stand there.

"Alright. Enough chatter. Tamaki, get out of your corner. Everyone get ready, guests will be arriving soon. Oh and Haruhi, since you're Robin, you will be hosting with me today." Kyoya said walking up behind her.

The rest of the hosts departed. Haruhi turned around and said, "Thanks."

The hosts took up their places and greeted the guests.

* * *

**After club hours…**

"Haruhi, I need to discuss something with you so if you don't mind I'll take you home." Kyoya said walking up to his girlfriend.

"Of course Senpai, just let me get changed." She said dashing into the back room.

Tamaki and the twins had already left and Hunny and Mori were just now leaving.

"Bye Kyo- Chan. Bye Haru-Chan." Hunny called as the door closed.

Haruhi came out of the backroom and looked around. "Kyoya?" The room was empty. "Kyoya where are you?"

Just then a shadow swooped down and landed in front of her. "Gah! Kyoya! You scared me! And I thought you would have changed out of that costume by now." She looked at the still masked Kyoya.

"Well, to be honest with you, now don't tell the guys this but, Batman was always my favorite and I always wanted to be Batman. So when I was in middle school, I found one of the actual grapple gun and had it modified to look like the real thing," He pulled a sleek black gun like object," I also have a few Batarangs." He flicked his hand towards the wall and three black metal objects went flying out and stuck into the wall. Haruhi walked over and pulled one out. It was in the shape of a bat. "Wow Kyoya, I didn't know if you were even interested in the heroes at all. To be honest, I find it interesting that you even invested in this stuff."

Kyoya walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. Haruhi immediately sank back into him. "Well I had to find some way to keep myself entertained when I was done with work. I used to go in the back yard and practice throwing these things and practice picking locks." He pulled out from one of his gloves a lock pick. Haruhi turned around and faced him. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "You really are Batman, aren't you Kyoya?" Then she slid her hands around his neck and pulled him down to here level. "Yes, in a way, I suppose I am." Then the two shared a passionate kiss. Haruhi pulled back. "By the way Kyoya, what happened to your glasses?"

"I didn't wear them today and before you ask, I'm wearing contacts."

"Oh, ok." She said. She pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter of For the Love of the Shadow King. If you are confused by any of the heroes the hosts were cosplaying as then google Young Justice and you will find alot of information. The Arrows are mostly apparent in YJ. Also Red Arrow is first presented as Speedy, Green Arrows sidekick, but he decides to go off on his own and become Red Arrow. As for Green Lantern and Flash, those two are friends and in the original Justice League they are often seen together. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Oh, hey Kaoru. What's up?" She asked.

"Um, Can I ask you and Kyoya- Senpai something after the club. It's important."

"Uh, sure, Kaoru. I'll make sure Kyoya knows to wait." She answered wondering what could be so important.

Kaoru seemed to brighten up and said, "Thanks Haruhi."

He turned and walked back over to where he was hosting and Haruhi noticed that at the moment she didn't have any. She took that opportunity and walked over to where Kyoya was working.

"Kyoya- Senpai. Could you wait a while after the club is over? I would like to know about my debt." She asked hoping he would understand the hidden meaning.

Apparently he did and answered, "Sure Haruhi. Though I don't understand why you couldn't talk about it now."

"Well seeing that you are busy, I figured you would want to get your work done now instead of having to do it later."

"That's very thoughtful of you Haruhi. Thank you, now if you don't mind I would like it if you left me to my work." He went back to what he was doing and Haruhi left him to his work.

* * *

**After the club…**

"Kaoru… Why did you need us to wait after the club was over? And why did Hikaru just leave without batting an eyelash about leaving you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, um, I wanted to ask you guys a few things but not here." Kaoru said. He sounded like he was struggling to find words.

"Then where, if I may ask." Kyoya said slightly annoyed.

"Um, maybe at a restaurant… in a private room… with my girlfriend… on a double date." Kaoru squeaked out that last comment.

Kyoya was slightly taken aback by Kaoru's last comment and was wondering why he would think of such a thing. Haruhi was wondering if she could get to the market before the sales where done, oh and she was wondering who his girlfriend was.

"Kaoru I find that this is a strange request but I suppose we could work it in to our schedules. What do you think Haruhi?" Kyoya spoke up.

"Hmm, oh Yha sure. I can 'work it into my schedule'. When were you thinking of going?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm, does Saturday night at 8 work?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, so tomorrow at 8 then? Which restaurant were you thinking of going?" Kyoya asked.

"Um, I was thinking of The Moon Light Café. It's my girlfriend's favorite place to go, if you don't mind." Kaoru said.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm eager to meet this girlfriend of yours. She must be pretty special if you are letting her into your world." Haruhi said.

"Ha ha, you know Hikaru said the same thing until he found out who I was dating." Kaoru said suddenly not on edge.

'Hmm, I guess I was right about my theory on that back ground check Hikaru asked for. I'll just have to see how it all plays out.'

Kaoru turned and left after saying goodbye and Kyoya and Haruhi also left. After everyone had left Hikaru stepped out of the shadows and into the hall. "Hmm, the Moon Light Café at 8… I'll be there."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope this plot isn't going too fast. I might have the next chapter up soon. FYI all this has happened in one week. So please message me if it's going too fast. **

**Ok, timeline time… **

**So the story started on a Thursday with Kyoya asking Haruhi what she thought of the other hosts. **

**Friday was the storm and Kyoya ended up asking her out the next day, Saturday. **

**Saturday night was the date and the two decided to go out. Sunday they spent all day together. **

**Then Monday is when everything started going downhill.**

** Tuesday was when Hikaru asked for a background check on Kazumi. **

**Wednesday is when Hikaru got that background check.**

** Thursday was the filler because I was needing to do something I just couldn't figure out how to continue the plot and I just had to put in the hero cosplay. **

**It is now Friday and it looks like Kyoya and Haruhi are doubling with Kaoru and Kazumi. Oh and it looks like Hikaru is going to crash it all. **

**Thanks for reading and tell me if the plot is going too fast. If it is I'll try to slow it down a little. But that might be a little hard because I tend to move quickly. Also keep an eye out for the next chapter for His Master, The Shadow King.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Kazumi…"

Kazumi Tokushima turned around and saw not her boyfriend but his twin. How she knew it was her boyfriend's twin? She doesn't know, but for some reason she knew.

"What do you want… Hikaru?" She asked

Hikaru was stunned. The only girl that he knew that could tell them apart was Haruhi. He would never admit it to himself straight on, but he found her attractive and the fact that this girl could differentiate him from his brother just made him want her for himself. But the fact that they were rivals kept his desire in check.

"So, you're the one that has convinced my brother to betray the family. Hmm…" He said circling her. He was looking her up and down.

"Betray? I don't know what you are talking about. All I did was run into him in Karuizawa." She said knowing good and well what he was implying.

"Let me refresh your memory. You met my brother on vacation in Karuizawa when you knew good and well who he was. And you convinced him to betray our family by dating you. I know what you're planning. You are going to figure out how our mom's company works and destroy it from the inside. I'm watching you so you better watch out." Then he turned on his heels and left the room.

Kazumi dropped to her knees and started crying a little.

"KAZUMI!"

She heard footsteps running towards her. She looked up and could tell it was Kaoru this time.

Kaoru had been walking over to the middle school to tell Kazumi the news, when he had seen his brother walking out of the middle school building. He wondered why his brother would be at the middle school and picked up the pace to get to his girlfriend. He walked into her classroom to find he on the floor in tears. He ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. He pulled her closer to him and she moved so that she was crying into his chest.

"Shh, Kazumi. It's okay. I'm here now. Shh. Calm down, okay." He comforted her.

He rubbed small circles on her back and held her until she calmed down. When she finally stopped crying, he tilted her head up and gave her a small reassuring kiss, then he asked, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Kazumi told him what happened, which made Kaoru mad at his brother. "Kazumi, you and I both know that when we met in Karuizawa, we didn't know where each other came from nor did we care." Kaoru said, "And I still don't care. All I care about is you and the fact that we're together."

"Kaoru…" she whispered, "I don't know what to do any more. We can't go on like this."

"It'll be okay. Just forget about what Hikaru said. I'll talk to him about it later." He said.

"Ok..." Kazumi said.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." He said.

"Ok." She said.

The couple stood up and got Kazumi's things. Then, Kaoru slipped his arm around her waist and the two walked out the door.

"Oh, by the way, I talked to Kyoya and Haruhi today after club. We're meeting them tomorrow night at 8 o'clock at The Moon Light Café. We can figure out something then. Sound good?"

"Yha."

The two walked to Kazumi's house in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hikaru's room at the Hitachiin mansion…**

'Tomorrow, my plan gets put to action.' Hikaru thought.

Although he heard everything that was said in the earlier conversation, the only thing he paid attention to as the time and place of the date. He didn't take note that Kaoru was meeting Kyoya and Haruhi nor the fact that Kaoru said double date. All he knew was that there was a date that needed crashing.

* * *

**Hey! So as you can see the KyoHaru secret is still safe... for now. I took note of my careless error from last chapter so I covered it up... Any way, what does everyone think of Hikaru as the bad guy? Is it odd? Oh and what about the KaoruXKazumi fluff? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's so short. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but right now I'm drawing a blank as to what to do about the date. Hopefully I'll get an idea soon. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm back! I finally had some inspiration on what I should do for this chapter. I also have an idea of what to do next for the fourth chapter of His Master, The Shadow King. I just have to write it. So here is the 15th chapter of For the Love of the Shadow King (title is subject to change).**

* * *

It was Saturday night. The moon was full and the stars were out. Haruhi and Kyoya had just arrived at the Moonlight Café. Haruhi was wearing a long burgundy gown that hugged her curves just right. Naturally she was also wearing a wig that made her look like she did back in middle school. Kyoya was wearing a black suit that made his onyx colored eyes pop with a tie that matched Haruhi's dress.

"Well, I guess we wait for Kaoru and his girlfriend to show up. So we might as well sit down and wait." Haruhi said.

The couple walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. As soon as they were seated, Kyoya pulled Haruhi closer to him and started nuzzling her in the crook of her neck. She sighed and leaned into him. Then he started feathering her neck with light kisses. She let this go on for a few minutes but then realized that Kyoya was being more affectionate than usual, not that she minded. She let him continue while she was thinking about it.

'Well, this is nice. He doesn't usually continue on like this. Wonder what's up?' Haruhi thought. She took note that Kyoya hadn't checked any stocks or anything business related. 'He hasn't even pulled out his phone to check them. Wait maybe he can't. Well that explains why he's all over my neck. He's bored.' Finally she pulled back.

"Haruhi, I wasn't done." Kyoya stated.

"Sorry, Kyoya. I just couldn't help but notice that you aren't checking the stocks, when we both know the markets just closed." She said bluntly.

"Well I would if I had my laptop. As portable as it already is, I can't exactly take it everywhere." Kyoya said.

"Why not your phone?"

"If I did business on my phone then it would become a target for the twins to mess with. Even so, they wouldn't be able to get past my passwords." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Then why not get a tablet. You can take one anywhere. It's like carrying a notebook around the host club." Haruhi said after a second of thinking.

"I would get one. If I had time to go look for one. And I don't trust the maids or and of the service staff to find one suitable to my needs." He said.

"And what needs are those?" Haruhi said.

"Well, I use certain programs on my laptop to check the stocks and profits and well, anything business related. Those programs can also be run on a tablet. However it has to be a certain brand and model of tablet to run the programs properly. So in short, I need a specific tablet and I don't have time to find one and I don't trust the help to find what I need." He stated.

"Oh, ok." Haruhi said.

"Now can I go back to what I was doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

Kyoya went back to messing with his girlfriend's neck while she thought about ways to get Kyoya at tablet.

A few minutes past when the couple heard…

"Haruhi! Kyoya!"

They stood up and saw Kaoru walking towards them with a young lady at his side.

"Haruhi, Kyoya- Senpai, I'd like you to meet Kazumi Tokushima, my girlfriend." Kaoru said when they reached them.

"Hello. I'm Kazumi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." She said

Haruhi and Kyoya both stood there looking at the girl. They looked her up and down. She was a pretty little thing. She was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress. Kaoru was wearing a black suit similar to Kyoya's except his tie matched Kazumi's dress. The couple recovered quickly.

"The pleasure is all mine really. I'm just glad Kaoru found someone to besides myself and the host club to let into his little world. I'm Haruhi by the way." Haruhi introduced herself.

"And I'm Kyoya, Vice President of the Ouran Host Club. How do you know Kaoru, you're not in any of his classes." Kyoya inquired.

"We'll get to that Senpai. But how do you know she isn't in any of my classes." Kaoru asked.

"I have my way. You should know that by now." He answered with a smirk.

"Always the shadow king, eh Kyoya?" Haruhi asked gazing up at him.

"Naturally. Now shouldn't we be going in. Kaoru, you made the reservation didn't you?" Kyoya said taking control of the group.

"Umm, yha Kyoya- Senpai. Come on everyone. I'll go get us seated." Kaoru said.

The group turned around and walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

The group was seated in a private room. They had just ordered some drinks and were sitting in silence.

"So, how do you know Kazumi, Kaoru?" Haruhi finally asked.

"Well, remember last summer when we were all in Karuizawa?" Kaoru started.

"Yes, I remember that. When that idiot of a King we have decided to come and "rescue" me. Fond memories." Haruhi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, well. We were all watching you on the date with Hikaru for a while until Tamaki was close to having a break down. So we all turned to walk back to the pension. At some point we all forgot what we were doing and split up and left Kyoya all alone. Sorry about that Senpai." He said.

"Not that it hasn't happened before. Thankfully I knew my way around well enough so I made it back alright." Kyoya said.

"Well I wandered in to one of the shops and spotted the clothing displays, feel free to jump in any time Kazumi, so naturally, I walked over to see how well the outfits were put together." Kaoru continued.

"I happened to be in the same store at the time and saw him make a bee line for the displays." Kazumi said, "I was looking at jewelry trying to find an accessory to go with the new sundress I had just bought. After a few minutes, I looked up and saw he was still standing there looking intently at the display. At first I thought he just liked taking his time to look at things but then I noticed the look in his eye. I noticed that he wasn't just looking at the clothes, but analyzing the whole ensemble. So I got curious and walked over. When I was right behind him, I asked,' What's your take on this display? Personally I think it was done by an amateur.' Hehe, He jumped so high when I asked him that."

"Well wouldn't you if you had been deep in thought and someone comes up and asks you what your opinion on something is?" Kaoru said defensively, "Anyway, I looked at her and simply said that the hat on one mannequins would look better on the other one and the shoes on one didn't go at all with the dress one was wearing."

"And I looked at what he was talking about and just had to agree with him. I also pointed out that a pair of sunglasses would do the outfits justice." Kazumi said.

"Then I looked at her and she looked at me. We seemed to be thinking the same thing."

"Because next thing you know, we were both getting kicked out of the store for messing with the displays even though the outfits looked so much better. We went and got ice cream and talked for a while. Then Kaoru remembered he had somewhere to be and ran off after saying good bye. To be honest, I was slightly upset that he left without telling me his name. But boy was I in for a surprise when I got home." Kazumi finished.

"Remember when the Boss got off on his thing about Hunny- Senpai's brother not getting along with Hunny and we were over at the middle school. Well one afternoon I was wandering through the halls remembering how Hikaru and I were so shut out from the rest of the world. I wasn't really paying attention and I ran into Kazumi. We stood there staring into each other's eyes for a second. And then we went and got something to eat because it was the end of the day. After that we exchanged numbers and the rest is history." Kaoru said.

Haruhi and Kyoya sat there across from the other couple stunned. Finally Haruhi burst out laughing.

"That sounds like something you would meet someone from! I can actually picture you trying to change the display then getting kicked out for it!" Haruhi said laughing.

"I suppose you are right Haruhi. Though I do wonder. Kazumi, your last name is Tokushima. And Tokushima Designs is the biggest rival to Hitachiin Fashion, right?" Kyoya said.

"Right, Kyoya- Senpai. I think I know where this is going. When Kaoru and I met, we didn't know where each other came from. We didn't figure it all out until Kaoru ran into me at school. However, we didn't care. All we wanted was to be happy and if that meant that our families were rivals and we were going against the grain by dating then so be it." Kazumi said with confidence.

"Hmm, I wonder. Maybe you should tell your respective families about your relationship. Who knows, they might be pleased." Kyoya stated.

"How do you know, Senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't really know. I'm just taking a guess." He replied shrugging.

"Senpai, forgive me, but how did your family react when you brought Haruhi home to meet them?" Kaoru asked.

"It's funny you that you ask that Kaoru. But you see, Haruhi and I have yet to tell my family of our relationship." Kyoya said.

"But we are telling them soon, right Kyoya?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, we are telling them soon." Kyoya answered back.

"I see." Kaoru said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kazumi must of noticed his slight sadness because she reached over and started rubbing small circles on his back.

"It'll work out Kaoru. Deep down he just wants you to be happy." She said comforting him.

"Issues with Hikaru, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked surprising Kazumi (she isn't used to how in tune Haruhi is to others).

"Yha, he found out that I was dating our rival and flipped out. Yelled at me once he found out and called me a traitor. Then the other day, he found Kazumi and accused her of dating me to only gain information about our mom's company and take it down from the inside. He won't stop and actually listen to us or actually think about things." He answered looking down at the table.

Right at that moment, the waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. The held off their conversation until the food came.

"It seems to me that he won't accept it until he realizes just how wrong he is. But that will either come on its own or after he's tried to do something about it." Kyoya said.

"I hope he comes to it without him doing something. Whenever he intervenes in something,it usually ends badly." Haruhi said taking a bite of her fancy tuna.

She closed her eyes with a look of pure bliss on her face and sighed.

"Is it that good Haruhi? Mind if I have a taste?" Kyoya said slyly in her ear.

"No," she mumbled with her chopsticks still in her mouth,"It's mine."

"Only joking Haruhi. But seriously, how is it?" He asked.

"It's good." She said still mesmerized by the taste.

"How good?" Kyoya asked genuinely curious.

"Like a 50% off sale at the super market, an evening with you, Tamaki- Senpai leaving me alone and not calling me his daughter, and Hikaru and Kaoru not hanging on me and calling me their toy all stuck on a piece of rice and held on by a small piece of seaweed. Did I mention Tamaki- Senpai leaving me alone and not calling me his daughter?" She said finally opening her eyes.

The whole table laughed. Kyoya drew her close and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well then, we'll have to go out for sushi sometime in the near future." He said giving her another kiss on her cheek before releasing her.

They heard a chuckle coming from the ceiling. They all looked up and perched on an empty platform (there were little statues on platforms in the corners of the room) was none other than Hikaru.

Hikaru climbed down from his spot and stood before the surprised group.

"Well, isn't this nice?" He said with a sneer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger! What is Hikaru going to do next? Hope you liked this chapter. It was longer than the others which I am happy about. I have an idea on what to do next so bear with me and I'll update as soon as I can. The title might change at some point so I'll let you know a head of time. What did people think of the sushi part? Also how did everyone like how Kaoru met Kazumi? PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE getting them. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone! Ok, so I originally I had all this written out and then I managed to delete it all. BUT I got it back. I think it's better than the first time I wrote out this chapter mostly because this time I wasn't listening to To Kill A Mockingbird being read to me. Let's just say they all sounded really southern in the first draft of this chapter, yes even Kyoya. LOL imagine Kyoya sounding southern. So now I have rewritten this and they don't sound all that southern. Hmm, what else... OH YHA! Exams are all next week until Wensday, then I am FREE! I might manage to update this story one more time but it'll be a while until my other story His Master, The Shadow King will be updated. BUT I do have a few plans for it that may involve all three demons of the host club making an appearance at the same time as well as a cat. You just never know. Anyway I'm done rambling and thank you to those that actually read this long note. Now ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Well, isn't this nice?" Hikaru said with a sneer.

"It really was. That is, until you dropped in Hikaru." Kyoya said glaring at their intruder.

The glare went unnoticed by Hikaru.

"Anyway, why are you here Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.

"Glad you asked Senpai. You see I'm here to sabotage my traitor of a brother's relationship with the enemy." Sneered Hikaru

"Pretty straight forward aren't we?" Haruhi asked.

"Right you are Haruhi. Also don't think for a second that I haven't noticed this THING with Kyoya- Senpai. I'm just more focused on the big picture." Hikaru said proudly

"And what is the big picture?" Kyoya asked growing impatient.

"Ah, impatient are we? Well, originally I was going to rat out the traitor and the enemy to our mother and Mr. Tokushima. But since they are already going to do that themselves I'm going to have to improvise."

"And just how are you going to improvise?" Kaoru asked.

"Glad you asked dear brother." Hikaru said walking over to Kaoru. He bent over so he was level with everyone and so he was in everyone's ear. "I'm going to tell the boss."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Hikaru, you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would. And I will. And when the boss is whining about how the brothers are having family issues and he's hanging on to 'Mommy'. BOOM!" Everyone jumped a little. "I'm going to tell him that 'Mommy' and 'Daughter' are having a relationship without telling 'Daddy'. What happens after that? I don't know. That depends on the boss. But it'll be fun to watch." Then with an evil laugh that could rival Nekozawa's, Hikaru threw his hand down and thick black smoke appeared with a SNAP! When the smoke finally cleared, Hikaru was no where to be seen.

"It seems that we might actually have a legitimate issue on our hands." Kyoya said after a moment of silence.

"I guess so Senpai." Kaoru said.

"What do you think we should do now Senpai?" Kazumi asked snuggling into Kaoru as a way to try to comfort him.

"I think we should try to gain a couple of allies. Knowing Tamaki, he'll make this a bigger issue than it really is and it would be helpful to know that we have a couple of hosts on our side. Or at least in the neutral zone." Kyoya said.

"I agree. I think we should talk to Mori- Senpai and Hunny- Senpai on Monday after the club. But we might want to do that covertly so Hikaru and the boss don't suspect anything." Kaoru said.

"How do we know that Hikaru won't try anything on Monday?" Haruhi asked looking up at Kyoya.

"He won't do anything on Monday because he'll have enough since to not interfere with normal club operations this soon. My bet is that he won't do anything until Wednesday or Thursday. That way we will be forced together but at the same time not have to be together the whole week. But I could just as easily be wrong." Kyoya answered.

The table thought about it all for a few minutes. Then finally Kaoru spoke up and asked, "So what do we do until then?"

"Well for starters, I think we should all tell our parents about our relationships. My father gets back from a business trip tonight so I will try to schedule a meeting with him for tomorrow. Kaoru, if you could get your parents and Kazumi's parents in the same room for at least five minutes, that should be enough to tell them your story and try to settle any issues. When you do that is up to you, but I suggest you do it soon. Try to get them to look at it in a business perspective, with the idea that you could get married one day- Oh stop giving me that look you both know it's true.- Anyway, with the idea that you two might get married one day, thus having a merger and being the top in the fashion industry. Now any questions? No. Well then I think it's getting late and we should be getting home right now." Kyoya answered.

Haruhi was trying to suppress a laugh after looking at the look on Kaoru and Kazumi's faces. The couple had a look of shock, bewilderment, and agreement on their faces. Finally, Kaoru composed himself and said, "I suppose you are right Senpai. Kazumi and I will work on getting our parents together for lunch or something." Kazumi nodded.

With the issue at hand, mostly taken care of, the group payed the check and went their separate ways.

* * *

Kyoya knocked on his father's study at 12:00 that night. He had dropped Haruhi off at her apartment two hours before and the two had told Ranka of their relationship. To say that Haruhi's father was more than thrilled was an understatement. Kyoya was able to finally leave after an hours worth of Ranka's gushing. He had heard that his father was still not home and decided to wait up for him. Around 11:30, a maid knocked on his door and told him that his father wished to see him at 12:00 that night. So here he was knocking on the door of his father's study, not knowing what his father wanted or how he was going to tell him about his relationship with Haruhi.

* * *

**Around the same time, though a few hours back…**

Kaoru had just gotten home after dropping Kazumi off at her parents house. The plan was that Kazumi was to tell her parents that they were invited to lunch at a restaurant for business. Kaoru was to tell his parents the same thing. If the parents were to ask with whom they were meeting, the teens were to answer with the respective rival. The plan seemed decent, but the out come was uncertain. It was 10:30 and Kaoru was knocking on his parents' door. He was anxious about what the future might hold.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ FULLY!**

**HEY THERE! It's me again. UM, just to reiterate what I said above. I might update one more time before the three day exam event. But it might be a while for my other story to take flight again. If you skipped all that I said above and just got to the story I highly recommend that you go back and read that. As always, thanks for reading this chapter of For The Love of the Shadow King. Again I am thinking of changing the title and I am open to any suggestions. I will also tell you all what I am changing the title to once I have settled on one. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO READ THEM AND LOVE TO GET CRITICISM! Now to plan my attack on Kyoya's father and Kaoru and Kazumi's parents as well as Haruhi and the tablet... Hahaha... This is going to be good... Hopefully you all will think so too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, Chapter 17 is up about a day later than 16. So here it is. Will Yoshio react well to Kyoya's news? What will Kaoru and Kazumi's parents say when they have been invited for lunch? Find out... NOW!**

* * *

Kyoya knocked on his father's study at 12:00 that night. He had dropped Haruhi off at her apartment two hours before and the two had told Ranka of their relationship. To say that Haruhi's father was more than thrilled was an understatement. Kyoya was able to finally leave after an hours worth of Ranka's gushing. He had heard that his father was still not home and decided to wait up for him. Around 11:30, a maid knocked on his door and told him that his father wished to see him at 12:00 that night. So here he was knocking on the door of his father's study, not knowing what his father wanted or how he was going to tell him about his relationship with Haruhi.

"Come in."

Kyoya opened the door and found himself facing the back of his father, who was standing behind his cherry wood desk 'looking' out the window.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "You wanted to see me father?"

Yoshio Ohtori turned around and did a quick analysis of his youngest son. He quickly saw that Kyoya had his guard up and had something that he wanted to discuss.

"Yes, I did Kyoya. I just wanted to say that I noticed that you have been out of the house and getting home late more often in the past week. I want to know why." He said in his assertive business tone.

Unfazed, or at least he didn't show it, Kyoya replied, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about father."

"Oh. It is now is it? Well then I'm all ears Kyoya." His father said not really showing any interest, even though it was peaked.

"Do you remember Haruhi Fujioka?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. The honor student that defended you last year at the Ouran Fair and got back Suoh's son. That Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes father. That Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well, what about her."

"I wanted to know what you thought of her."

"Well she seems to be a bright girl. She may come from common lineage but the connections she has made in that 'club' of yours would be of benefit to us in the future." Yoshio said, "Why?" His eyes narrowed at Kyoya and was trying to read between the lines.

'Either my eyes aren't as good as they used to be or Kyoya has gotten better at hiding his emotions. I can't see anything past a twinge of anxiety. Just a little more practice and he just might be able to completely hide the emotion in his eyes.' Yoshio thought.

"Well, father. I have started a relationship with her." Kyoya said boldly and full of confidence. 'Might as well come out and say it.'

"I see. And has her father given his consent?" Yoshio said putting on his best poker face, one that he knew Kyoya wouldn't be able to read.

"Yes sir. He has. We told him tonight. Actually, he couldn't have been more thrilled."

"Very well then. I accept this relationship. Now please leave." His father said sitting down and pulling out a file.

"Thank you father." Kyoya bowed and left his father to his work.

When he got back to his room and made sure the maid had left him, he did a small (really small) noiseless victory dance. He recomposed himself and got ready for bed. He couldn't wait to tell Haruhi the good news. He was about to go to his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

Slipping on his robe he went to answer it. He found himself standing face to face with his father.

"One more thing Kyoya. I expect to you to invite that girl over for dinner at some point." He said getting to the point.

"With or without her father, sir?"

"One time with and one time without should suffice. Good night Kyoya."

"Good night father." Kyoya bowed and closed his door.

'I'll have to make sure Haruhi's father knows to wear a suit. I'm not sure how my father would react to seeing Ranka dressed as a woman.' Kyoya thought crawling into bed.

* * *

**Outside Kyoya's door in the hall…**

Yoshio Ohtori turned and walked back towards his study. He was glad that Kyoya had found a girl that he actually wanted to be with. He was also glad that Kyoya had chosen Haruhi Fujioka. He had voiced to Yuzuru Suoh at the Ouran Fair that he wanted Kyoya to marry the girl. Was he going to tell this to Kyoya? No, he was going to keep all of these thoughts to himself.

* * *

**Around the same time, though a few hours back…**

Kaoru had just gotten home after dropping Kazumi off at her parents house. The plan was that Kazumi was to tell her parents that they were invited to lunch at a restaurant for business. Kaoru was to tell his parents the same thing. If the parents were to ask with whom they were meeting, the teens were to answer with the respective rival. The plan seemed decent, but the out come was uncertain. It was 10:30 and Kaoru was knocking on his parents' door. He was anxious about what the future might hold.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" His mother's voice ran through the door.

Kaoru opened the door. His father was sitting on the couch balancing his laptop on his knees while checking some stocks in the software company. His mother was next to him on the tablet she used when she was reviewing some designs for a new collection or looking at the business aspect of her company. Either way, both parents were working.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I have been informed by an acquaintance of mine that we have been invited for lunch tomorrow at the Moonlight Café." He said tentatively.

"Hmm, I think we can make it. What do you think dear?" His mother asked his father.

"Yha, that works with my schedule. Are you and Hikaru also invited?" His father asked.

"Yes, but I will be the only one of us attending. Hikaru has already politely declined." Kaoru said.

"Very well. Your mother and I will be at the Moonlight Café for lunch tomorrow at… What time is this?"

"Noon."

"We will be there by 11:50."

"Thank you father, mother." Kaoru bowed and turned to leave.

"Kaoru, wait a minute." His mother called out.

"Yes mother?" He asked turning around.

"Who are we meeting tomorrow?" She asked.

"The Tokushima's and their daughter. It is strictly business." He said bluntly.

"Hmm. Ok. You can go Kaoru." She said not all that pleased about meeting with her rival.

"Good night mother, father." Kaoru turned and closed the door.

He walked down the hall and went to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if everything went well for Kazumi. After thinking about his girlfriend for half an hour he was taken from his thoughts when his phone went off. He looked down and saw that he had a text.

_Everything is set on my end. How did it go with your parents?~ Kazumi_

He smiled and sent a text back.

_Everything is okay over here. Mom doesn't seem happy about meeting her rival but said ok. You?~ Kaoru_

_Same here. But mostly from my dad. Mom just shrugged.~ Kazumi_

_Guess we just have to hope that everything goes alright tomorrow.~ Kaoru_

_Guess so. It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed.~ Kazumi_

_Good plan. See you tomorrow.~ Kaoru_

_See you tomorrow. Good night. I love you 3 ~ Kazumi_

_Good night. I love you too 3~Kaoru_

Kaoru plugged in his phone to charge and got ready for bed. It was 11:30 by the time his head hit the pillow. He was on edge about tomorrow and hoped that eventually both families would come to accept their relationship.

* * *

**Well that went well. Hope you liked this chapter. I am in the process of writing Ch. 4 for His Master, The Shadow King. So that will be up within the next few days. As for Ch. 18 of this story, I know what I want to do, but it's how it'll get done is what I'm trying to figure out, so bear with me. So PLEASE REVIEW! I ADORE them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the new chapter for For the Love of the Shadow king! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

Haruhi turned off her alarm and got ready for the day. After eating and reading yet another note from her dad that said he'll be home late that night and to not have too much fun with her boyfriend (Honestly, he wasn't all that worried about it because he trusted her and Kyoya) she set out for the mall.

She found herself at the electronics store and realized that she needed to get a new memory card for her camera. She went over to where the memory cards were and got a small 4GB card. Then she went and stood in line. As soon as the cashier scanned her item, lights and sirens went off all around her.

"Congratulations! You are our 1,000,000th customer!" The store's manager said to her after appearing from nowhere.

"Ok." She said slightly put off by all the ruckus going on around her.

"As a prize, you get a gift certificate that allows you to get any item in the store for FREE no matter what the cost of that item is and no matter how large the item is!"

"Wait. Pause, go back. Are you saying that I could get, oh theoretically, an expensive tablet WITH the warranty and not have to pay anything without any catches?" She asked suspicious of the too good to be true deal.

"YES! That is exactly what I am saying!"

"Can I come back in a few days to use the certificate. I need to check a few things before I use it."

"Certainly. That certificate is good till the end of the month, so that's about two weeks from today."

"Ok, well that gives me enough time then. I'll defiantly be back before the week is up."

"I look forward to it. Congratulations again and I hope to see you soon." And with that the manager was gone as quickly as he came.

Haruhi finished her purchase and made sure she had the certificate in her purse securely and then rushed home. When she got home she put her stuff down and noticed it was almost lunch time. As she made herself something to eat she wondered how she would get ahold of the Shadow King's laptop so she could explore it.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

It was 11:50 and both families where pulling up in front of the Moonlight Café. The Hitachiins got out of their limo and the Tokushimas got out of theirs. As the two families approached each other, their children exchanged small smiles to each other. Finally, Yuzuha Hitachiin was face to face with her rival, Yutaka Tokushima.

"Let's make this quick, painless and civil. Shall we?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Yes, I suppose we shall." Answered Mr. Tokushima taking her hand and shaking on it.

The two started a stare down while shaking their hands and where standing there intensely.

Finally, Kaoru cleared his throat, "Mother, shouldn't we be getting inside now. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

"Hmm, yes of course Kaoru." His mother answered releasing her enemy's hand.

The adults walked ahead of the two teens.

With both sets of parents' backs turned, Kaoru and Kazumi were able to talk to each other.

"So how do you want to do this?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I was thinking that once we had our food and we aren't going to be interrupted, we could tell them then. I was thinking off opening with our story and see where it goes form there." Kazumi said.

"That works. And Kazumi."

"Yes, Kaoru. Just so you know, no matter what happens I will find a way to be by your side."

"I will too Kaoru."

Kaoru leaned over and gave Kazumi a quick kiss on the cheek. Then the two ran to catch up to the adults who were already at the door and had yet to turn around.

* * *

The party of six had been seated and after ordering drinks and their meals and then receiving their food, the business talk began.

"So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Us? What about you? I was under the assumption that you needed something." Mr. Tokushima answered.

"What? No. I thought you needed us."

"Preposterous! Us? Need you?"

Finally, Kaoru stepped in, "Actually, we need to talk to you. Both of you."

Kaoru's father raised one of his eyebrows. 'What could my son and Mr. Tokushima's daughter need to tell us?' He thought.

"For starters, the both of us want you all to hear us out before you pass judgment." Kazumi said.

"And why would we need to pass judgment, dear?" Usagi asked her daughter.

"Because you might not like what we have to say." Kaoru said.

Kazumi's mother and Kaoru's father seemed to understand what their children were saying. Silently they both nodded and said no more.

"Well, go on." Mr. Tokushima said.

"Well, remember last year when we went to Karuizawa on vacation?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes." Both parents replied back in unison.

"Well, it just so happens that Kaoru was in town as well. He was there with his club." Kazumi continued.

"And what kind of club is that?" Asked Mr. Tokushima.

"An entertainment club, sir." Kaoru said leaving out the part that he was a host.

"Ok. So what where you doing down there."

"Well, our club president was freaking out about the honor student in our club missing. Turns out she was in Karuizawa for vacation. Anyway it turned into a club trip and eventually we all got separated. I walked into one of the shops and spotted the clothing displays, feel free to jump in any time Kazumi, so naturally, I walked over to see how well the outfits were put together." Kaoru continued.

"I happened to be in the same store at the time and saw him make a bee line for the displays." Kazumi said, "I was looking at jewelry trying to find an accessory to go with the new sundress I had just bought. After a few minutes, I looked up and saw he was still standing there looking intently at the display. At first I thought he just liked taking his time to look at things but then I noticed the look in his eye. I noticed that he wasn't just looking at the clothes, but analyzing the whole ensemble. So I got curious and walked over. When I was right behind him, I asked,' What's your take on this display? Personally I think it was done by an amateur.' Hehe, He jumped so high when I asked him that."

"Well wouldn't you if you had been deep in thought and someone comes up and asks you what your opinion on something is?" Kaoru said defensively. The adults all laughed at that statement. "Anyway, I looked at her and simply said that the hat on one mannequins would look better on the other one and the shoes on one didn't go at all with the dress one was wearing."

"And I looked at what he was talking about and just had to agree with him. I also pointed out that a pair of sunglasses would do the outfits justice." Kazumi said.

"Then I looked at her and she looked at me. We seemed to be thinking the same thing."

"Because next thing you know, we were both getting kicked out of the store for messing with the displays even though the outfits looked so much better. We went and got ice cream and talked for a while. Then Kaoru remembered he had somewhere to be and ran off after saying good bye. To be honest, I was slightly upset that he left without telling me his name. But boy was I in for a surprise when I got home." Kazumi finished.

"Our club president got off on this thing about one of the member's brother not getting along with him, the member not our president, and we were over at the middle school. Well one afternoon I was wandering through the halls remembering how my brother and I were so shut out from the rest of the world. I wasn't really paying attention and I ran into Kazumi. We stood there staring into each other's eyes for a second. And then we went and got something to eat because it was the end of the day. After that we exchanged numbers and the rest is history." Kaoru said.

"Ok, two things. One who is your club president and two what do you mean the rest is history?" Mr. Tokushima asked with his eyes narrowing at that last questions.

"Tamaki Suoh is our president. And the thing is, your daughter and I met by chance and didn't know who one another was." Kaoru began.

"After we re-met each other, we began going out. We only knew each other's first names and wanted to see where our relationship went before we tied ourselves down with family names." Kazumi said.

"Wait, you are telling me that this Hitachiin, has been dating my daughter for a year and I am just hearing about it now?" Mr. Tokushima asked.

"Yes sir. And I'm sorry that I didn't ask you if it was alright. But I knew you wouldn't like me for my family name, but I ask you now if I could continue dating your daughter." Kaoru said bowing to him.

"Humph. Well I can't say that I'm happy about the fact that you two went behind our backs and dated. But I am happy that we might not have to be rivals anymore." Mr. Tokushima said.

"Hmm, I agree with Yutaka. What we may be rivals but we are on first name basis." Said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Anyway, with the two of you dating. We might have a merger in the future. That being said. I think I speak for everyone when I say, We accept your relationship and we wish you the best of luck."

The rest of the adults nodded. The couple was ecstatic. Their parents had accepted their relationship without much hassle. Their only obstacle left was Hikaru and the possible battle that lay ahead.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin-

"Hello, Fujioka residence. This is Haruhi speaking."

"Haruhi! It's Kyoya."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I told my father about us and he was ok with it. The only thing is that he wants you over for dinner sometime soon."

"Really? That's great. When were you thinking of having me for dinner?"

"Tuesday night work for you? That's when my father will be around."

"Yha sure. That works."

"Oh and Haruhi you might need to borrow something out of Fuyumi's closet."

"Isn't this just something simple like meeting your father. Wait nothing is simple with your family now is it?"

"Right you are Haruhi. Now are you going to fight with me on this or not?"

"I'll go with you on this one Kyoya. By the way are your brothers and sister going to be there?"

"Most likely yes as far as my brothers go. But as for my sister, maybe."

"Ok. Just wondering. I hope they like me."

"I hope so too. The fact that you are a commoner might throw them off though."

"Well, we will just avoid that fact for as long as we can."

"Right. I have to go do some stuff for my father now. I love you.

"I love you too Kyoya, bye."

Haruhi hung up and smiled, happy that Kyoya's father accepted their relationship.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Hmm, I know I have two couples to work with now and I am trying to also put in some good KyoHaru time. I think next chapter will focus on Haruhi's quest to get Kyoya's laptop. I have a plan though. Hmm... Tachibana might have to make an appearance. Well we will just have to see. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to get feed back! **


	19. Chapter 19

It was Monday during club hours. All the drama that had been going on lately was starting to affect the feeling of the atmosphere of the Host Club. Kyoya took note of the atmosphere being out of sorts and Haruhi was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice much else.

"How am I going to get his laptop? I can't just waltz over there and demand it. I'm going to have to swipe it when he's not near it. But when is he not near the thing. He watches it like it's his life line.", Haruhi thought to herself. She was sneaking small glances at her boyfriend every now and then. Her guests and the other hosts, with the exception of Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori, never noticed.

"Hmm, Haruhi is stealing glances. She isn't usually this distracted by me. Wonder what's up?", Kyoya thought as he typed.

Meanwhile over near Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins guests where bewildered. Their favorite twins weren't in sync. Hikaru would say one thing and Kaoru would say something completely off mark. It was a mess. And naturally the one thing that Tamaki would notice is the obvious, to him at least. Tamaki only noticed that the twins weren't in sync and stupidly excused himself from his guests and went over to the twins to find out why they weren't in sync. Unfortunately, when he brought it up to the twins they simply glared at him and sent him to his corner.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. How are things?" Tamaki inquired.

"Fine Tono. Just fine. My brother and I thought that we would shake things up a bit and try something new out for the week. See how the girls reacted." Hikaru answered.

"But if you want us to go back to being our normal boring selves." Kaoru said speaking up.

"Then we,"

"Totally,"

"Completely,"

"Get it." "Understand." The twins looked at one another. Hikaru glared at his brother. His brother held his ground however the glare went unnoticed by Tamaki.

"Well, talk to Kyoya at the end of this week to see if your number of guests changed at all this week."

Then he turned and left the twins and went back to his own guests.

Although Tamaki couldn't see the tension between the twins, Hunny and Mori could.

So basically, drama in the Host Club was on the rise.

* * *

"Alright everyone, you can go when you're ready. Good work today." Kyoya said after all the hosts' guests where gone.

Immediately, Hikaru grabbed his things and stormed out of the club leaving behind Kaoru. Tamaki realized he had somewhere to be and left in a rush but came back once he remembered that he left his stuff. Then he ran out again.

So all that were left was Hunny and Mori.

"Hunny- Senpai, Mori- Senpai. Um, can the five of us talk?" Haruhi asked.

The two seniors looked at each other and then Hunny said," Sure Haru- Chan. Does it have anything to do with the tension between Hika- Chan and Kao-Chan?"

"In a way, it does." Haruhi said.

"Does this also have to do with the fact that you and Kyoya are dating?" Mori asked her.

"Yes. Wait, how did you know?" She asked the senior.

"Mitsukuni and I saw the two of you kissing in the hall last week."

"Oh, so you were there." Haruhi said blushing from slight embarrassment.

"Yup. Anyway, what is it that you needed.?" Hunny asked.

The trio quickly explained everything that had happened in the last week. The two seniors seemed to understand their reasoning for keeping things hidden.

After sharing a glance with his cousin, Hunny said," Takashi and I understand and support you all. However if this turns into a full war in the club then the two of us will play Switzerland and be completely neutral, though I think we will skip the fact that Switzerland shot down any planes from either side whenever borders were crossed. And the fact that we don't have Liechtenstein calling the two of us "Big Brother" whenever she talks to us."

Everyone just blinked at him and then recomposed themselves.

"Thank you Senpais. It means a lot to us that you won't turn your backs on us." Kyoya said.

"We still would have supported you anyway." Mori said.

"Again thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to call my driver to come get me." Kaoru said.

"We should go too. Bye Kyo- Chan. Bye Haru- Chan."

The three hosts left the club room leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone together.

"Do you need a ride home Haruhi?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nope. I have to stop by the mall on the way home." She said.

"Ok. I have to check on a few things in the backroom. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kyoya leaned in and gave Haruhi a kiss on the cheek then turned and left to go check on stuff.

When the door to the backroom was closed, Haruhi turned and noticed Kyoya's laptop on the table. She quickly grabbed her stuff and swiped her boyfriend's laptop and ran out of the club room and didn't stop until she was at the mall.

* * *

**Hey Y'all! It's me, Sierra Wood! I'm back! SO sorry for not updating. I actually almost put it on hiatus but decided against it. SO did any one get my reference? Please REVIEW! I LOVE reviews! I am currently working on the first 'discovery' in Tamaki Discovers. FYI the first 'discovery' is the match. So that should be interesting. Let's just hope the host king doesn't set anything on fire in his excitement. I'll try to get that out soon. As for His Master, The Shadow King, it might be a while till I have an idea for that. BUT that story still has a while to go. So once again, PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading!**


End file.
